7 days
by mari-ness
Summary: um, shiikatema, rated t. Shikamaru has to watch temari for 7 days. Will he enjoy or dread it. we all know that answer but it is funny so...ya written for...me lol


**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Shikamaru woke to a knocking sound at his door. The pounding continued.

"Wait a sec!" sheesh that troublesome couldn't wait three seconds? When he opened his bedroom door, he saw his mother.

"Shizune called, the hokage wants to see you" she said with a smile. Wait, I know that smile, she is cooking up something.

Once Shikamaru made it to her office door, he knocked. "Come in!" he walked in to see the hokage sitting at her desk as usual. "The Kazakage and his family are going to be in konoha in three days. He and I have an important meeting to attend to so you will be his siblings guide. You are dismissed," as Shikamaru walked out of the office he inwardly groaned. Why does she always pick me for their guide?"  
~

At dinner, Shikamaru told his family about the mission. Of course they've met Temari and kankuro because he's been their guide before so his mom just had to say "Oh, that cute girl? You should think about going on a date with her." Shikamaru gagged on his noodles when she said this and received a sharp glare fro his mother. After recovering, he asked her to repeat herself and she said "You should think about going on a date with her"

_That's it_, "May I be excused?"

"Sure" his dad said with a wink. _Oh god, what am I going to do with them? Both my parents want me to ask her out and I barely even know her! Troublesome girl._

"Hey crybaby"

"Hi Temari, Hi Kankuro."

"Hey Shikamaru"

"Where's Gaara"

"He's already at the meeting" temari said in a bored tone. At that moment, lightning struck and it started pouring.

"Let's find cover" Shikamaru yelled. He ended taking them to his house.

Kankuro left to check up on Gaara. Leaving him with temari. Great. There was a knock on his door. As Shikamaru saw his mom open his door with temari standing behind her, he decided he didn't like it when people knocked on his door.

"Honey, I need to go get dinner and your farther is with Choza. Can you talk to temari?"

"Sure" Oh jeeze. Here we go.

"What's up?"

"The sky, the clouds, a couple of ninjas"

"A couple"

"That's not what I meant"

"Sure" _TROUBELSOME WOMAN!!! That's not what I meant._ Temari looked outside his window. "The storms getting worse."

"Ya"

"Come on!" Before he could argue, she had jumped out of his window and was running in the rain. She had ran into the forest and disappeared.

"Shikamaru? Where are you? He was behind her a second ago. She looked around to see she was in a forest. The rain was like a sheet was hung before her. She could barely see. There was a snap behind her and she spun around to see a deer. It lowered its head and glared at her. Temari cautiously walked up to him, ya a boy, you can tell by its bulk, and touched its muzzle. It sniffed her hand. The deer knocked her over onto its back. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the forest. As the deer slowed, the rain began to stop. She saw a herd of deer. Maybe 12 adults and five fawns. The deer let me down. All of the herd looked at me. A little fawn came up to me limping. I picked it up. Its front right leg was badly broken.

"Temari? How'd you get in here?" She recognized that voice!

"Shikato! I ran in here with Shikamaru and I got lost." Temari pointed to the deer that took her there." That deer took me here. Oh ya, this baby is hurt." He was with Choza and Shikato took the fawn. That's when Shikamaru came running up

"Dad! I lost Temari!"

"Hi." Temari waved at him as he stared at her in shock. "I think we should help this fawn."

"Uh, ya. How'd yet here?"

"Your dad just asked the same question! Like farther like son."

When they got back to the house all four of them were soaked. Yoshino took the fawn and made all of them dry off with towels. Kankuro was inside and didn't look to happy.

"Two things. One, why are you and Shikamaru wet, and two, we have to stay here for a week." Again, he didn't look to happy.

"One did you not see the hurt fawn,-"

"That doesn't answer my question. You can't answer a question-"

"With a question, I know. And a week? Come on!

"After the Akatuski, they have a lot to talk about."

"I'll be upstairs!" God how Temari hated them! She ran into the first room that she saw. Shikamaru's room. Then she flung herself on his bed.

"Ohfff! Uh, temari can you get off me? Troublesome woman, you are still wet! She was off the bed as fast as she was on it. Then she took off her sash and fan so she was less wet and heavy. "What are you doing!?!"  
"I am taking off my-"  
"Oh my god, temari!"  
"No, My sash and fan you idiot! I don't like being wet!

"Oh," There was a knock at the door and Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru, why don't you let temari borrow some of your clothes?"

"Were you listening?" too late, she already out of the door. Shikamaru got up and waked to his dresser. He threw her some clothes and pointed to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom. Shikamaru noticed she left the fan in the middle of the room. "Troublesome woman." He dragged the fan to the corner because it was too heavy to carry." Then he picked up her sash. That's when she walked out.

"why are you touching my stuff?" She was holding her kimono bunched up in her hand.

"Uh, you left it in the middle of room."

"You could've asked."

"Troublesome"

"Do I look Troublesome?" _Infact no, she you look completely opposite the way the fabric drapes over you and how- forget I thought that._

"Yes"

"Phh"

Dinner was awkward. Temari would glare at Shikamaru every time he said troublesome, Yoshino kept getting up to check on the fawn, Shikato asked temari and kankuro about their parents, and kankuro was blabbering about this girl he met.

It was the **second day** of tamari's week in konoha and once again, she was with Shikamaru. Kankuro went with that girl he was talking to yesterday. They were taking the fawn they named the fawn karura, after tamari's mother to the vet. Ironically, it belongs to the Inuzuka clan. How approaches. Temari thought. As they walked to the vet, temari saw a fruit stand.

**Flashback**

_"Temari, Kankuro time for breakfast." The sand siblings stared at their food as she put it on the table._

_"What is it? Temari asked_

_"Daichi said it was called pineapple." Kankuro said at the time he was two._

_"I think I've herd of it."_

**End Of Flashback**

"Ha ha"

"What?"

"Pineapple. I've only had it once" _She would never ever tell anyone but pineapple is her favorite fruit because that was the last meal she had with her mother_. "It was with my mom." _That one_ _reason is why she could deal with Shikamaru, his head looked like a pineapple_. A single tear shed from her eye before she wiped it reason is why she could deal with Shikamaru, his head looked like a pineapple. A single tear shed from her eye before she wiped it away. "It was my last day I had wit my mom. Before Gaara was born and she died."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, she gave her life for the village." Another tear escaped and then another. Once they were back in Shikamaru's room, she let it out. Years of fear, pain, and anger. She cried on his shoulder for an hour. He didn't complain for once.

Temari was tired and went to bed in the guest room after dinner.

**~day three**

Yesterday, Shikamaru experienced something rather strange. One minute, he was being mocked about his head looking like a certain fruit, the next the same girl crying. Then, when they got home, se started bawling.

"Hey dad, has mom ever started crying for no reason?"  
"Um, when she was pregnant with you." Shikamaru started choking on his water. "Why?"

"Because temari did that."

"Oh, now Shikamaru, if you were thinking about that, you need to wait till you know her better."

"Dad, what the **(cencord for ten seconds)** are you thinking?" his dad just blinked at him

"Wow, I don't think I've heard that before. Quite defensive eh, Shikamaru?

Meanwhile back in the kitchen…

"Um, Yoshino?

"Yes Temari"

"Is there ever a time where Shikato isn't lazy?"

"Well, how do you think Shikamaru was born?'

"Eww"

"Ha-ha, yes there is. Like when I need him."

"To do chores?  
"No, emotionally.'  
"Oh"

"Why do ya ask?

"Um, yesterday, I started crying and he didn't complain, he didn't roll his eyes, he just…"  
"Yes?'

"He…he…held me" Temari said that with a frown. Yoshino heard it with a smile on her face. That worried temari, what was she thinking?

**Day Four**

"Shikamaru, Why do you like sitting under the trees looking at the sky?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Because I envy the clouds. They are so free. Nobody bothers them. Nobody makes them do anything," He said. Temari gave him a funny look.

"You do realize that the clouds turn to rain," She said like he was a moron.

"Yes," he replied in the same tone.

"Judging from the day after I got here, you don't like rain so much," She pointed out.

"Mhh," was his next response. Temari was about to say something else but she could hear a light snore and realized he had fallen asleap. Rolling her eyes, Temari jumped onto a branch in the tree she had be sitting under and waited.

**Later on that evening**

Shikamaru woke up after the sun had clearly set and it was dark. As he began to stroll away, he heard someone clear their throught and he turned around to see Temari sitting in the tree. She was looking at the sky. "You know," He began walking up to her, "you can't see the clouds at night." She looked at shikamaru, smiled, and laughed.

"Not everyone is obsessed with the clouds like you are, shikamaru ," She said while pointing at the stars. "Look! A shooting star!" Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy. Temari sighed. "In the Suna, you can see more stars every night than konoha on its best nights. I used to gaze at the stars. It was sortta my getaway when I was little."

"Are you going to make a wish?" He asked. She smiles and closed her eyes for a moment. Her brow wrinkled in concentration. "What was it?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Troublesome. I still like clouds more."

"And I still like stars more

**~day five**

"Temari, can you come with me?"

"Sure Shikamaru. Where are we going? You'll see. They walked for awhile and saw Kurenai as they were walking. Shikamaru nodded to her. They ended up in a cemetery. Shikamaru walked to a grave with fresh cut flowers, potato chips, and a lighter.

"See sensei, look what Tsunade has me doing. My missions are nothing compared to yours. You were raised harder your youth was harder. Yet we do have something similar. We both have fallen for someone." Temari heard a quiet sharp breath and realized it e=was hers. Fallen? For me? No, the only people who love me are my mom, my brothers, and baki. No way. "The baby is doing great" baby? "Her first word was daddy. She knows who you are Asuma. She knows…"he trailed off and seemed to be thinking to himself. Did Asuma and Kurenai have a child? "You see temari, I've lost someone close to me too. Like me and Asuma, we are both different, but something links you And I tougher.

**~day six**

"Dad, can you tie this for me?

"Ya, sure. Ya know I didn't think you mother was going to go that far."

"Well, following us is pretty far don't you think…dad?"

"It's not like I had a choice."

"Fine, but you have to pay the ryo I use back ok?"

"Ok"

"Shikamaru! Are you ready for your date?" _no mom, I'm not ready for my date. I'm also not ready for you to follow me and temari to the graveyard either_

"Almost!" _sheesh! Come on!_ Shikamaru walked downstairs to see temari in a beautiful dress. It was long and green. It was strapless and her hair was down. Kankuro walked up to him and wisped in his ear "hurt her and deal with me. Then I'll hand you over to Gaara. Shikamaru remembered when Gaara battled sasuke. It wasn't so pretty. Shikamaru nodded." Well, see ya guys later. Kankuro smiled.

"Thanks Kanky!" temari said with a huge almost unreal smile. Kankuro's smile faded into a glare.

~At the restaurant, temari and Shikamaru were just finishing up desert when naruto and hinata walked up.

"H-hey guys."

"What's up?"

"My mom forced me to go on a date with Temari."

"Forced? She didn't force me!"

"Mendouski"

"Bye guys!"

Temari and Shikamaru were nearly home when temari thought about what Shikamaru said.

"Forced you. She forced you!"

"Temari, don't get mad"

"You haven't seen me mad. Ever" Shikamaru saw where this was going. He felt stupid, but to avoid Gaara, Shikamaru had to do what his farther does. Just this once.

'You're so troublesome you know that"

"Stop calling me tha-"Shikamaru indeed copied his farther by pulling temari into a kiss. He's never kissed a girl and now he knows why. He was waiting for the right girl, the right time. As he kissed her, he knew she was the one. She was from a different village, but they would find a way to be tougher. There was only one thing that needed to be said at that moment.

"I love you Temari."

"Asshole, look what you've done, you made me fall. I never fall, not even during missions. I fell for you in four days."

**~Day seven**

"Later crybaby"

"I'll see you later guys"

"Later dude"

"Good-bye Shikamaru." _Weird, I go out with Temari and the only one who calls me Shikamaru is Gaara. Is that just him or is he being uptight about something. Oh shit, what if he knows_


End file.
